Shadow Hearts
by Vampiredamonstefan
Summary: Elena realises she has feelings for Damon, feelings even greater than her love for Stefan. Their plan is to save Stefan and live out Elena's human life in peace, but when Shinichi has a change of plans, will they survive? First story :D. Continues during 'shadow souls'. Delena
1. Chapter 1

Damon was really starting to get on Elena's nerves. Ever since the public slave whipping, he had been teasing and joking about how she should 'obey her master'. While Elena was truly grateful to him, she to admit- damon could be a real pain sometimes.

At that moment, while Elena was debating with Meredith weather or not to tie her hair back, Bonnie blacked out. "Bonnie!" Screamed Elena, flinging her chair away from the dusty mirror.

"What happened?" Questioned Damon, only now walking into the room. "I-I don't know! She just sort of, well, fell- I guess."

Damon sighed. "Well, give her some room. She's obviously having one of those physicy, trancy things." He said, as if it was as normal as announcing it was Tuesday.

The three of them stepped back, waiting to see what Bonnie would say. Her body suddenly jerked up as if it were tied onto a string, and turned around to stare straight at Damon. "Don't do it" She whispered.

They all sat there for a minute, confused by what she had said, before Damon was suddenly staring straight into Bonnie's eyes, shaking her by the shoulders. "Dont do what, Bonnie?! Dont do what?" But she couldn't answer, because she fell back onto the floor and shut her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Damon, who was now standing up.

He shook his head and stumbled into his room. Elena wondered weather or not to follow him- he looked pretty shaken. No. Bonnie needed her. Damon could wait. But even as she told herself this, she felt her legs drag her towards him. It was suddenly like she _needed_ to help him, to save him from any problems he might have. She pushed open his door to find Damon sitting on his bed, staring at a indent in the wall. She nudged his shoulder with her hand, wondering why Bonnie's trance had put him in such a bad mood. He turned his head to look at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey," she whispered "what's wrong?"

"nothing... It's just...don't worry, I'm fine. Go help Bonnie, I know she hates it when things like this happen." He said, nodding towards the door.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me, Damon." She urged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He took her hand in his and starred into those blue eyes he had come to love. "It's about Stefan."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan. The name brought a ringing to her ears like a never ending bell. "What about him. Did you find out anything?" She asked eagerly.

The thought that she could once again see those forest green eyes, be wrapped up in loving arms, sent a shiver down her spine. She gazed intently into Damon's eyes, awaiting good news.

Damon, upon seeing Elena's happiness, hated to have to be the one to crush her hopes. "Elena, I don't think this little expedition is, well, working out. It's putting you, and your friends, in danger. I mean, look what happened with the slave whipping! If I hadn't been there in time... If I hadn't been there..." Damon closed his eyes briefly, unable to bear the thought of such a thing happening.

"You see my point, Elena? This world is too much for you! If we continue on like this, one of you will die! What if tomorrow, Meredith dies?! I know you won't be able to live with that. Look at Bonnie! She can't handle _this." _He gestured around the room.

Elena looked away for a moment, pondering how much her friends could handle. She knew Damon couldn't bear much more of this either. It was breaking his heart to see her fuss so badly over another man. She supposed he was right on some level- Bonnie was to _pure _to suffer this much, she needed to be at home, watching romance DVDs.

Damon cupped her chin in his hands and pulled her to face him. "I love you, Elena. I can't see you see get hurt."

He tipped his head down and meet her lips with shocking force and passion. Elena could easily feel herself getting lost in the kiss._ Oh,_ she thought, _who cares?_ She snaked her arms around his neck and tugged roughly at his dark hair. It was with a sudden pang at her heart that she realises something- she was in love with Damon Salvatore.

She cursed herself mentally for wasting so much time fussing about stupid things, when she could have been sucking the face off this handsome devil. She knew she loved Stefan, she truly did, but it just felt so _right_ to be kissing Damon. She knew for a fact that he would risk his life for her, that he would punish anyone greatly if they harmed her.

What if she just let go?, she thought. What if she just ran away with Damon? She could be his Princess Of The Darkness. She could be _bad_ with him. And she would enjoy it.

_I love you, Damon_, she sent telepathically. She knew that now. She knew she loved him.

"I know." He whispered against her lips.

He was proud of himself, very proud, that he had been able to get her to_finally_ admit her feelings towards him. He thought that this time, just maybe, she would come to him instead of his spoilt brother. But then he thought of all the other times he had believed this, and growled her nothing in particular. She pulled back for a moment, momentarily scared at his outburst.

_Good_, he thought as he untangled her hands from his hair, _she can tell Stefan how horrible I was to her while she was kissing me_. He got up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sat like that for a while- crying. She was still in Damon's room, and hadn't moved from her seat for about a hour. Her eyes were red and sore, her hair was a mess- but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything now.

Damon had rejected her. She truly had loved him more than anything at that moment- even more than stefan. Im a horrible person, she thought, I cause everyone harm. She thought about how heart-broken stefan would be to see her betray him like that. She thought about how angry Damon had looked earlier.

She was the cause of everyones pain. She deserved to be punished.

She stood up boldly and, being as quite as possible,she made her way to the kitchen of the house. Elena was glad Damon wasn't in sight- she didn't need him protecting her. Damon probably wouldn't _want _to save me anyway, she thought grimly. Rummaging though the kitchen cupboards, she found what she was looking for and pulled out a dirty,jagged, knife.

She tiptoed back to Damon's room, clutching the knife, and shut the door behind her. She couldn't have one of her friends stopping her. The knife felt heavy in her hands, and she liked the weight of it.

Breathing heavily, Elena moved the knife to her right wrist. _Slice._ Blood was flowing quickly out of her hand and leaking onto Damon's bed sheets. She tried not to make a sound hoping that wear ever Damon was, he wouldn't smell her blood.

Her vision was becoming blurry now, threatening to blind her. She could see black patches appearing here and there. She knew that she had to die, to protect Bonnie and Meredith and... Damon. But she was still scarred. She was heart-breakingly, horror-movie scared.

She was going to miss everyone. She let her thoughts take her to memories of her friends, knowing it was only a couple of minutes until her heart would stop beating. She remembered the time when Stefan first came to school. The time when Meredith dressed up for the party. When Damon had comforted her as a vampire. It was nice, she thought, that her final moments would be spent thinking about damon.

If only she could be in his alasting last time. If only she had have chosen him before any of this. If only...

Then she felt herself being lifted up. Must be the angels, Elena thought, coming to take me away. But then the person stared to thrust something slippery into her mouth. Elena didn't understand this, she just wanted to be taken away by the angels. She felt a hand pull her mouth open roughly, trying to force it open. Elena clamped her teeth together and hoped the angels would just get on with it.

But the imposter opened her mouth, and in flowed a strange liquid. _Damon's_ _blood, _her mind suddenly pieced together. Why was he doing this? Surley he thought she must be punished too? But the blood continued to flow in and Elena felt her body relish in comfort of no pain.

After a few minutes, hand pulled back and allowed her to sit up. She opened one eye groggily and saw a blur back which Elena presumed to be Damon. She groaned and flopped back onto what ever he had rested her on.

"What were you thinking, Elena?"Damon asked angrily.

Although that voice made her grateful to be alive. She was also angry that he made her alive. "Me? Me?! What were _you _thinking? What gives you the right to march in there and save me?" She said shrilly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"What? You think Im just gonna stand there and watch you die? Because that's not whats gonna happen. You understand?!" Damon shouted, causing Elena to flinch.

Damon must of noticed this because he knelt down beside her and held her hand. "I love you, Elena. I can't loose you. Okay?" He said gently.

Elena now felt guilty of trying to take away her life. It would be selfish to just take the easy way out. What did she think was going to happen? That Damon would just stroll off on his merry way and give her friends a lift home? No! Damon would most likely kill them out of anger. He wouldn't move on from this!

"I'm sorry, Damon. I-I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Cried Elena, flinging her arms around him.

_Please forgive me Damon, please don't leave me. It won't happen again-I promise._ Elena sent telapathichly. Elena couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Damon gathered her up in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

_Im not leaving you. Il never leave you. I love you. _He sent back. Elena smiled and cried some more, Damon never letting her go.

"Where are we, anyway?" Elena said suddenly, recurrently pulling back from strong,muscular arms.

Damon cuddled her closer and told her it was the attic. "I come here sometimes... to be alone." He said sadly.

"Why?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Because humans are annoying." He said, smiling down at her.

"Pfft, yea right. If I'm so annoying, then with am I up here cuddling with you?" Elena said, shoving his chest lightly.

Damon pretended to think for a moment before giving an answer. "Because your the least annoying." He said, grinning.

"Awww, I'm honoured. It's not every day you get called least annoying out of your species. By the most annoying of another species." She added, giggling.

Damon pushed her down to the floor and started tickling her madly. "No! No! Stop it!" She shrieking, her laughter cutting of her speech.

Damon lied on top of her to pin her down and started attacking her sides with his fingers. "Wait! Wait! I didn't mean it! Your the best! Stop it, Damon! Stop-" She was cut off again by her own mad laughter.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Bonnie and Meredith, staring down at the two lying on top of each other. "We..um... Heard screaming but...um, we see nothing's wrong here. Um... We'll leave you guys...alone." Said Bonnie, Meredith gaping at the sight before her.

They shut the door and walked swiftly down stairs. As soon as they did, Elena and Damon burst out into unstoppable laughter. "HA HA! Did you see their faces?! They-they thought we were- BWHA HA HA HA HA!" Gasped Elena, clutching her belly.

Damon was no better, gasping and rolling around on the floor, shaking with laughter. Then he stopped and smirked at Elena, wiggling his eyebrows. "We could make their thoughts come true, you know." He whispered sarcastically.

"Pfft, you wish." She giggled and clambered down the ladder, all cuts healed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry i take a while to update, i just don't keep chapters ready to update with. i just, well, go with the flow lol. Plz can you guys review more! it breaks my heart to have only one person doing it. special thanks to 'dede', for making me want to continue this story xx thanks again.**

* * *

Damon stayed up in the attic for a while, listening to Elena clamber down the ladder and make her way to the living room. He seriously was starting the believe that Elena was slowly, but definitely, becoming his Princess Of The Darkness. Soon, he just knew it, Elena would forget all about his spoilt little brother and be his. She was the only one that he truly loved, that he would do anything for. And he knew she loved him back.

After a little while, Damon to get bored. So he made his way down the ladder and walked into the living room. Bonnie and Meredith must of been in their room, because the only beating heart in the this room was Elena. He sat down on the brown couch next to her and looked at her, puzzled. "What are you doing?"He asked.

"Thinking."She said simply, not even looking at him.

"About me, I presume?"He said smugly.

"Yes, Damon, I just _can't _stop thinking about you."Replied Elena , her choice dripping with sarcasm.

"Knew it."He said, grinning.

She turned her head to look at him. Damon might of not known it, but the truth was, Elena actually _couldn't _stop thinking about him. He had been on her mind ever since they actually came to the Dark Dimension! Even though she had tried to demolish the way she felt every time he touched her, the way her heart sped up when he looked at her, she couldn't.

She of course felt guilty for feeling this way due to the fact she was supposed to be with Stefan. But didn't he say he just wanted her to be happy? That he would stand by her, whatever her choice was? Maybe he knew that this would happen, but felt that it was just more..._ right _for her to be with Damon. Damon obviously felt for her! Stefan must off known that something was going to happen between them!

"Hello? As much as I like you staring at me, it just a _little_ creepy." Said Damon, snapping her back into reality.

She blushed uncontrollably and looked at the floor, muttering a 'sorry'. She just loved those dark, handsome eyes. "I'm, err, sorry for earlier. I, um, wasn't thinking clearly." She said, thinking back to when she tried to drain herself of life.

Damon closed his eyes briefly before replying. "Don't ever,_ ever, _do that again, Elena." He said roughly.

She nodded quickly.

"I mean it, Elena. Never."He said, snapping his head round to look at her.

He suddenly had an idea. She wasn't using vervain anymore, so that meant...

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You will never harm yourself again. You don't want to. The very thought of it is horrible."He compelled her.

She looked a little dazed for a moment after he released her. Then she got angry.

She gasped and jumped of the couch. "How could you?" She screamed.

He stood up slowly and prepared himself for one hell and a fight. "I was protecting you, Elena." He tried to reason.

"Protect me?," She repeated in disbelief. "By using compulsion? You said you wouldn't use that on me! I trusted you!" She shrieked, pointing her finger at him.

"I was just making sure that-" But he was cut off.

Elena's right hand flung out and slapped him across the face, creating a defining sound. Damon's head snapped to the side because of the impact, even though it didn't hurt him, and he raised a hand to touch his cheek. Blood was now rising under his skin and leaving the shape of a hand. He turned round to look at Elena, who was standing confidently in place.

"I told you already: I wouldn't do it again." She whispered.

Damon was still slightly in shock, impressed at her bravery. "I was _protecting _you, Elena. I can't take the chance that you could die just because of a tantrum. Wasn't you listening?" He said slowly, walking towards her.

"Wasn't _you _listening? I said I wouldn't do it again. And you know why? Because I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave everything behind. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave _you._" She said fiercely. "Because I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya fellas! So sorry I took so long to up date, I had a bit of writers block. Don't worry though! It won't happen again! There will be plenty more chapters to come!**

* * *

I couldn't speak for a moment. What- what did she just say? She must have had too much Black Magic Wine. That would probably explain the violence.

"Are you drunk?" I asked suspiciously.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, Damon. I really do love you. Even more than Stefan."

I sniffed suspiciously at the air. No alcohol.

She squealed as I picked her up in my arms, bridal style, and carried her to the attic. So, maybe this was it. Maybe _I _would be her choice. She certainly seemed pretty sure she wanted me instead. I looked down at her as I walked (vampire speed) up the steps. God, I loved her. So, so much.

The amount of pain she could cause me with rejection was worrying. It would hurt quite a bit as a human, but as a vampire... the pain would be unbearable. I just loved her too much. It was such an _amazing_ feeling to be loved back.

_"_I love you, Elena. So much." I whispered as I set her down on the bed.

"I love you too, Damon. I want to be with you. I'm so sorry I haven't said it sooner. I feel so guilty." She replied, snuggling into my arms.

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing apart from me, you, and my good looks." I declared proudly.

She chuckled as she nodded her agreement. I looked at her with lust practically frowning me from the inside. I wanted her, especially now she was mine, in every way vampirely (and humanly) possible.

_**LEMON TIME! YEA!**_

I crawled towards her on the the bed with a grin on my face. I could _smell _her arousal. It was ravouishing.

When I was hovering over her, I ripped open my shirt. Hearing her gasp was actually very satisfying. She moved one hand to touch my chest and abbs. Elena then quickly sat up and started unbuttoning her top while I pulled down my jeans. Once I was finished, I helped her remove her underwear. She didn't seem shy at all actually, which was surprising. She's amazing, I thought to myself.

Elena moved her hands down to the waist band of my pants and slipped them down. She smiled, gazing into my eyes.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I straddled her on the bed and started to grind myself against her. She grunted from the sheer pleasure of it. I continued to press my self up against her, and I could of sweared I heard the mattress rip a little.

I lowered my face down to hers and kissed her greedily. She slid her tongue into my mouth eagerly, both of us wanting to be joined together in every way possible. Her skin against mine, myself inside her, her moans of pleasure, was driving me crazy! I could keep this up all night!

What really shocked me, though, was when she whispered to me these two words:

"Bite me."

Me being me, I didn't pass up the offer. I sank my teeth into the skin of her neck and let the blood trickle down my throat. Her blood was the best I had _ever _tasted. I moaned when I heard her sigh of utter joy.

I allowed her to enter my thoughts, see my darkest secrets, right then and there. I wanted her to know _every thing._ She didn't scream, or even pull away, just pulled me closer. She had accepted me for what I was.

We traded thoughts back and forward, until I felt her mind slowly drift off, in which case I quickly pulled away and bit my wrist. _Drink,_ I told her telepathically.

Elena willingly sucked at my hand, licking any dripping blood. It was sensational, amazing, when I felt her tongue glide across my skin.

When she was finished though, she was obviously tired. My excellent vamp-sex must have tired her out. I pulled the covers over us and laid down beside her. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Bonnie clanging around in the kitchen.

* * *

**Just incase you're confused, this is NOT the last chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I am soooo sorry it took this long! I just had no idea what to write! I really need ideas guys, or I'm gonna have to end it :( I really, really don't want** **to!**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that Elena was gone. I couldn't feel her warmth next to me on the mattress, and I couldn't smell her. I was up faster than most vampires and whizzing around the house, trying to find her.

But I couldn't smell her. _Anywhere. _All I could smell was...Kitsune._  
_

"ARGH!" I shouted, crushing the lamp next to me.

I continued to destroy objects near me for about a hour, before I realised Bonnie was watching me. "He took her. He-he said-" She was cut off, because I was next to her in a flash, gripping her roughly by the shoulders.

"What did he say? Come on! This is important! This is Elena!" I half-screamed.

She took a shaky breath and whispered. "He said: She won't remember you- only me."

I let her go and sunk to the floor. She wouldn't be able to resist it, she was only human. Shinichi would force her to love him. I knew I should of turned her! I should have begged her to let him and just done it! It was too dangerous down here for a human.

I clutched my chest and squeezed. The pain, the loss, it was killing me. It felt like hundreds of tiny daggers were jabbing at his heart, repeatedly.

Suddenly, I heard wood snapping over the other side of the house. I managed to heave myself up and walk over there.

It was Elena! And..._him._ "What are you doing here?" I growled at Shinichi.

He looked at me calmly and grinned evilly, the tips of his hair seeming darker than usual.

"Nothing much, just thought I would make a quick visit, show Elena around. What do you think, Darlin'?" He said simply, glancing down at her.

For the first time since they arrived, I took a good look at Elena. I gasped. She was covered in red marks, wearing a short skirt and top to reveal scars and bruises. She had a look of horror on her face, eyes flickering all over the place.

He hadn't made her love him, he had made her fear him- more than ever!

I growled and pounced forward, reaching to snatch Elena from his grasp. But the second I touched her, she let out a blood curling howl of pain. I pulled my hand back to find a bright red hand print with actual steam coming of it.

"You _might _not wanna do that. To her, it would feel like the hottest iron pressing into her skin." The Kitsune laughed.

I growled at him again and wondered what to do in my head. If I couldn't touch her, how was I supposed to get her away from him?

"Elena, come here." I urged gesturing for her to come closer.

If I couldn't touch her, I could at least keep her near me. Shinichi shook his head and laughed again. "Silly Damon, didn't the redhead tell you? She _doesn't remember you._" He laughed crazily again, wrapping his hand around Elena's quivering wrist.

She looked up at me with a confused look on her scared face. "Help me." She whispered before being lead up stairs by the laughing Kitsune.


End file.
